


浴室

by baweijiayu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 凯玟桑皱着眉头，本来心里就憋着火，索性一脚照着浴室门踹了上去。不结实的锁在暴力之下完全失去了抵抗作用，连带着门被大力打开，露出站在洗手台边的甲苯，只在腰间围了一条毛巾，大腿内侧还残留着尚未干涸的精液，看来根本就是什么都没干。
Relationships: 凯玟桑/三硝基甲苯





	浴室

凯玟桑站在浴室门口已经有好一会儿了。

这好歹是甲苯第一次在自己家留宿，也不知道是对方哪根筋抽了，或者是蛰伏已久的羞耻心又莫名其妙地跑出来作祟……

总之就是，两个人只做了一次，甲苯就叫着说够了，弄得他总觉得没有得到足够的解决，像是息了火的木炭一样，烤得心里一片炽热的火红。

现在又是说进去清理，结果磨叽了这么久……

到底在搞什么？！

凯玟桑皱着眉头，本来心里就憋着火，索性一脚照着浴室门踹了上去。

不结实的锁在暴力之下完全失去了抵抗作用，连带着门被大力打开，露出站在洗手台边的甲苯，只在腰间围了一条毛巾，大腿内侧还残留着尚未干涸的精液，看来根本就是什么都没干。

“……想什么呢？”真看到人的时候，凯玟桑反而生不起来气，原本隐隐含着怒气的心情在看到甲苯惊惶地抬起眼时，烟消云散。

“没什么。”甲苯撇着嘴收回了目光，原本清亮的嗓音在经过了一场激烈的性事后变得有些沙哑，“你就不能对自己家的门好点，瞎操什么心……”

凯玟桑用狐疑的目光打量着浴室里，在看到洗手台上方乱七八糟的柜子时露出了了然的表情：“又是碰掉东西了在收拾？”

他家这小子哪都好，就是这个毛手毛脚的毛病改不过来，动不动就是灾难现场，却偏偏心气高，每次都非得自己收拾。

也不知道他究竟是怎么软着腰，屁股里还含着自己的精液，蹲在地上捡东西的……

不过这么想想不健康的东西，虽然画面依旧不甚明晰，但很明显带来了别的后果。

凯玟桑走过去搭上对方赤裸的肩膀，一只手伸下去开始解放自己刚刚被关在居家服里的性器——此刻已经再次精神饱满地立了起来。

“艹，不是说过我不要了吗……”甲苯不满地被凯玟桑揽过了肩，拒绝的表情里似乎参杂着几分犹豫，最后还是任由着凯玟桑扳过自己的身体。

凯玟桑掐着甲苯的腰，将他整个人转过来背对自己，伸出舌头舔弄他颈侧之前留下的吻痕，满意地感受怀里人的颤抖，然后一个用力，粗鲁却小心地将人压趴在洗手台上。

冰凉的大理石台面接触到甲苯由于情欲而火热的肌肤，激得他一声低低的惊叫，整个人本能地缩了一下，却被凯玟桑牢牢地压住。

身后，对方已经完全勃起的粗大性器隔着薄薄的毛巾在他的股间磨蹭，明明隔着一层布，但是甲苯却觉得凯玟桑随时随地会一下子冲进来。

“喂…你别在这里……”他轻微地扭动着腰试图躲避。

“嗯？”凯玟桑隔着毛巾狠狠地伸出手指戳弄进那个穴口。由于之前的性事而显得柔软的穴口几乎毫无抗拒地接受了侵犯。毛巾粗糙的质感划过犹红肿着的穴肉，带动穴口狠狠一缩，绞紧了进来的异物。

“你的身体诚实得多哦。”凯玟桑略带沙哑的台湾腔贴着他的耳朵轰鸣，低沉的嗓音震得他一阵颤抖，“毛巾解开吧？”

“唔……”甲苯有点难堪地趴伏在洗手台上，脖子向后仰起，拉成一段优美的弧度，也让凯玟桑之前留着在侧颈的一片吻痕更加惹眼。

“乖，”凯玟桑从背后覆盖上他的身体，轻吻着他的后背，“怕羞？我都见过多少次了。”

甲苯被他的调笑臊得脸更红了，整个人都在羞耻地轻微发抖，伸出一只手哆嗦着拉松了毛巾，任由毛巾滑落在两人的脚下。

凯玟桑的手顺着甲苯的脊背往下摸，在尾椎的尽头，触到了柔软高温的穴口。刚才那么长时间，显然甲苯都在浴室里一个人瞎折腾，还来不及清洁，那里充满了自己之前留下的液体。凯玟桑轻易地伸进了两只手指，换来了甲苯含糊不清的呻吟。

两根手指恶意地在肠道内打开，几乎是立刻就有精液混合着润滑剂顺着他的腿流下来。液体从体内不受控制流出的感觉被红肿的肠肉感知得太过鲜明，仿佛失禁一样的感觉让甲苯整个人都耻得发颤。

凯玟桑随后又伸进了一根手指，三指一起，在他的身体内进出。

“喂，你别折腾了……”甲苯在喘息的空隙间向他抱怨。

不过这当然不能打动凯玟桑。他伸出另一只手，抚摸过甲苯的小腹，忽略前面已经在滴水的性器，往上，摸到了甲苯的乳尖。

那颗小东西仿佛为了回应他的触碰一般，很快就挺立了起来。他伸出食指和中指，带着些许力度捻转、拉扯着，让轻微的疼痛反而带来更加刺激的快感。

“哈啊……”甲苯难耐地大口喘气。

差不多了。

凯玟桑挺动腰部，狠狠地入侵进了甲苯的身体。

“唔……啊…………”

甲苯被身体从内部撑开的钝痛激得整个人都在本能地往前逃，但是被凯玟桑固定住，一点都动弹不得，无力地在情欲和疼痛之间挣扎着。

“乖，别动……”凯玟桑在背后亲吻着他的后颈。他一向在性事中控制欲特别强，此刻更是用手和嘴，压制得甲苯连反抗的念头都没有。

还好起初的胀痛很快变成了完全的快感，从相连的对方同时冲击着两个人。

已经接受过一次侵犯的身体敏感得厉害，把快感一丝不拉地接收过来。那感觉连绵不绝，一层一层堆积，越来越敏感也越来越尖锐……仿佛从身体最深处一直酥麻地爬上脊椎，直冲大脑。腰这一圈，整个仿佛泡在热水里，酸软酥麻，又仿佛被鞭挞一般感觉清晰……

甲苯抬起头，看着面前镜子里脸颊通红，眼神迷离，嘴角甚至带着银丝的自己，和背后凯玟桑霸道却温柔的眼神。索性向后靠了靠，将后背靠在对方宽厚的胸膛上，把自己完全交给了对方。

没关系的，反正……是你。

只有你。


End file.
